Y Así Es Como Comenzó
by Vilie Walker
Summary: Después de una inesperada noche, un resultado viene a cambiar totalmente la vida de Edward y a enseñarlo a aceptar ese pequeño regalo. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Hola!**

Todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer** y la historia es original de **UrNotFukinKstew. **Yo solo la traduje :D

Espero que la disfruten, asi como yo disfrute traduciendola. No se olviden de dejar su opinion en un Review, que son la motivacion de todo autora para seguir escribiendo. O traduciendo en mi caso xD

* * *

><p><strong>Y Así Es Como Comenzó.<strong>

**Edward**

Hora de ir a la escuela otra vez. Gracias a Dios por el último año. No podía esperar por terminar con toda esta porquería. Irme a la universidad, tan lejos de este maldito pueblo como fuera posible. Planeo aplicar para todas las universidades de la Costa Este como sean posibles. Mi familia lo entenderá. Si, lo admito los extrañare, pero estoy aburrido de este hueco lluvioso.

Este verano ha sido una maravilla. Uno para recordar, donde no hice nada y a la vez hice de todo. Viaje con mis hermanos, tome el barco, festeje e hice todo lo que quise a lo largo de los días. Tanya me había perseguido por toda la secundaria y finalmente un día en el verano, después de unos tragos, me acosté con ella. Tenía una vagina apretada, desde entonces se lo hago todos los días. Ella es de las que le gusta todo ese cuento de novia/novio pero yo no estoy dispuesto a eso. Que se pudran todos esos títulos que mantienen a todos contentos. No pienso a hacer esa mierda. Todos saben que somos lo que somos, ¿Por qué sería necesario decir algo más?

Ahora, se que Tanya no es algo para siempre, claro que no. Pero ella parece pensar que esto podría funcionar. Por ahora mantendré el secreto para mí y en un año estaremos tomando caminos separados. Sin complicaciones.

Pensar en ella ahora me hace extrañar mis noches de verano en donde ella se quedaba en mi habitación. Amo el sexo matutino; no hay nada mejor que la humedad femenina por las mañanas para meter mi pene y elevar mi estado de ánimo. No sé cómo pude estar sin eso durante tanto tiempo el año pasado. Esta mañana mi mano tuvo un calambre mientras me la acariciaba, y esa mierda apesta.

Creo que el año pasado solo lo hice dos veces en total. No me pregunten como pasó esa mierda pero nunca volveré a esa porquería. Créanlo o no, ahora soy una persona más llevadera con mi sexo regular. La primera fue Jessica Stanley, no hay sorpresa en eso. Ella ya había superado su tope de sexo. Fue de verdad muy fácil. Después fue la amiga de Jessica, Lauren. La típica adolescente rubia, que aparentan ser difíciles de conseguir, pero no fue para nada difícil. Eso estuvo bien, de todas maneras prefiero a las morenas.

Morenas. Oh Mierda. Bella Swan.

Está bien, fueron tres. No sé cómo pude olvidar esa. Esa noche fue total y completamente inesperada. La callada y tímida Isabella. Fue una fiesta en la primera noche de las vacaciones de primavera en Marzo. Los padres de Tyler Crowley fueron tan tontos como para estar de viaje la primera noche de vacaciones, así que obviamente todos tomamos ventaja de la casa. La pequeña Swan no era de las que aparecían en la reuniones sociales, siempre estaba con sus libros o trabajando en la tienda de los Newton. Pero sorpresivamente ella estaba ahí esa noche. Ahí disfrutando como cualquier otro. Los tragos fluían, las personas bailaban, entonces ella comenzó a bailar. La manera como ella movía sus caderas era… WOW. No puede aguantar el deseo de bailar con ella. Una canción dio paso a tres más. Esas tres canciones se convirtieron en nuestra sesión de besos. Después se convirtió en ella debajo de mí gimiendo por el increíble orgasmo que le di.

Definitivamente sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez. Pero lo dudo. Después de esa noche volvimos a la normalidad. Nos saludábamos en los pasillos y nos sonreíamos de vez en cuando. Después al final del año escolar, ella comenzó a evitarme como a una plaga. No más saludos, no más sonrisas. Demonios, ni siquiera pude ver por última vez sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Me imagine que su ausencia tuvo algo que ver con su papá. Quizás alguien se dio cuenta y ella se metió en problemas o algo así. Carajo, su papá es Jefe de Policía. Estaba seguro que me encontraría en problemas de alguna manera u otra. Pero no pasó nada, ¿Pero entonces que había pasado con ella? Demonios, ya no me importaba. Quizás nunca me importo. Han pasado seis meses desde que eso paso, y he estado despreocupado por eso. Es un nuevo año y estaba empezando de una manera diferente a lo que fue el año pasado.

Demonios, incluso estaba en camino para recoger a Tanya y darle un aventón hasta la escuela. Su casa estaba de camino, así que ¿Por qué no? Eso la hacía feliz, lo cual me hacia feliz a mi después. Así que es una ganancia.

Cuando me detuve en su casa, ella no vacilo en tomarse su tiempo. Tuve que esperar por lo que me pareció una eternidad a que ella estuviera lista. Después de que sentí que estuve ahí por siempre, mi teléfono sonó indicándome que tenía un mensaje de texto de Emmett.

"**Viejo, ¿Dónde estás hermano?"**

"**Esperando en la pocilga de Tanya"**

"**Trae tu trasero acá!"**

Finalmente ella apareció. Gracias a Dios; se había tomado mucho tiempo.

- Hola dulzura – Me dijo toda emocionada mientras entraba en el carro. Luego se estiro en su puesto para darme un pico en la mejilla. Mierda sentimentalista.

- Te tomo una mierda de tiempo arreglarte – gruñí y baje el auto por la calle, pisando el pedal con fuerza para llevarnos tan rápido, como el límite de velocidad nos permitía, a la escuela. A esta hora, probablemente estábamos llegando tarde y no era así como quería empezar mi primer día del año escolar.

- Tuve una emergencia con mi cabello.

Tome una larga respiración para no decir lo que venía. Como si me importara una mierda su cabello. Malditas chicas y su cabello, y su maquillaje, y su ropa, y sus uñas. Nunca entenderé a estas criaturas. Nunca.

El camino hasta la escuela se mantuvo en un incomodo silencio. Suspire con alivio cuando finalmente nos detuvimos en la escuela unos minutos antes de que tocaran la primera campana. Parquee mi auto y localice el Jeep de mi hermano, con él ahí junto a su novia Rosalie. Perra loca.

Espere, impacientemente a que Tanya se chequeara en el espejo antes de que finalmente estuviera lista para bajar del auto. Cuando eventualmente se bajo, caminamos hasta donde estaba Emmett.

- Hey – Me recosté en el Jeep al lado de él.

- Por fin – Me fulmino Rosalie con la mirada.

- ¿Qué demonios hice? – Pregunte.

- Hemos estado parados aquí por siempre, esperando tu lento trasero.

- Oye, no me culpes. No fui yo quien estuvo preocupándose por su estúpido cabello toda la mañana – Di una mirada hacia Tanya.

- ¿Qué? – ella miro hacia mí.

- Bueno Edward, quizás deberías aprender a tomarte algo me tiempo en esa maraña que tienes – Me dijo Rosalie mientras Tanya llego hasta mi y trato de pasar su mano por mi cabello, pero la aparte impidiendo que lo hiciera. No podía evitar que mi cabello tuviera mente propia y no podía ser engañada de ninguna manera. Intente de todas maneras domarlo y como que al final me gustaba la manera como estaba.

- Como sea ¿Están listos para terminar con este día? – dije caminado hacia la escuela.

- Más bien con el año – respondió Emmett.

- Ni de broma – eso pensé. Esto era lo mejor de ser un trió; mis hermanos y yo estábamos interesados en las misma cosas, cuando uno terminaba algo, él otro iba a ayudar al otro en todo.

Éramos de los últimos en el estacionamiento, con algunos otros que estaban dispersos por el lugar. La campana de advertencia sonó al mismo tiempo que cruzábamos la puerta principal.

Ahí fue cuando Rosalie grito.

- Santa mierda – Dijo Tanya un poco por encima de su aliento. Cuando mire me di cuenta que era lo que pasaba.

Bella Swan. Se había puesto muy gorda. Excepto que no lo estaba. Estaba todo en su estomago.

Bella. Bella estaba embarazada.

**Bella**

_Tú puedes hacerlo._

_Tú puedes hacerlo._

_Tú tienes que hacerlo._

Esto era lo que me estaba repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la mañana. Estaba comenzando a pensar que iba a estar bien, pero eso era hasta que vi a Edward entrar por las puertas de la escuela y darse cuenta de mi barriga. Estuve segura que no se daría cuenta, pero aun y así. Ahora mismo la educación en casa sonaba cada vez mejor.

Pero quería terminar mi último año tan normal como fuera posible. Estaba ahora mismo en la oficina, poniéndole los últimos detalles a mi partida. La escuela iba a darme unas cuantas semanas antes y después del parto.

Santa mierda. Estaba por convertirme en una madre adolescente.

Tenía ese pensamiento todos los días pero no me acostumbraba a ello. Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a ello hasta que ella nazca.

Ella. Acababa de averiguar el sexo del bebé. Eso incremento mi emoción. Mi papá lloro. Pobre hombre. Esta asustado porque cree que es muy joven para ser abuelo. Pero va a pasar. No había manera en la que yo me "deshiciera del problema". No sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma si hacia eso. La adopción estaba totalmente fuera del panorama. No iba a cargar un niño por nuevo meses, encariñarme con él, para después dárselo a alguien. Ella es mía.

A mi papá casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. Mi mamá lloro, y después se vino para acá por una semana para visitarme y ha venido una vez al mes desde entonces, para ayudarme con las cosas del bebé. Mi papá posiblemente no tendría idea de que hacer.

Tengo que admitirlo, a pesar de todo el apoyo que me ha dado mi familia, me siento un poco sola. Pero de nuevo, eso es lo que obtengo por tener una aventura de una noche con Edward Cullen. La primera fiesta a la que voy y quedo embarazada. Yay por mí. La única razón por la que fui a esa fiesta fue Angela. En ese tiempo ella estaba comenzando a hablar con Ben y él iba a ir, así que ella también quería ir. Muchas cervezas y ya saben que paso después. Mi gran barriga de seis meses de embarazo lo prueba.

Mis padres y Angela eran los únicos que conocían quien era el padre. Y juraron guardar el secreto. Con suerte, nadie sospecha quien es el padre, y espero que él sea lo suficientemente tonto como para no descubrirlo. Pero está bien. Ella es mía y él no tenía porque hacerse cargo. Estoy segura de que si lo descubre, correrá en la dirección opuesta. Y para rematar esta su acuerdo con la asquerosa de Tanya, quien de seguro estaba hablando por toda la escuela, aparentando ser algo más de lo que en realidad eran. Claro que él nunca habla de ello, así que nadie sabe realmente qué es lo que está pasando. Nadie sabe si es verdad o no, pero de igual manera ella sigue siendo una perra.

Está bien, puede que no sea verdad. Pero tienen que excusar a mis hormonas. Están enloquecidas estos días.

Finalmente salí de la oficina para llegar a mi primera clase, doble el pasillo antes de que sonara la campana.

No tenia que mirar a nadie. Podía sentir que todos los ojos estaban en mí. Sabía lo que pensaban. _"¿Bella Swan? ¿La callada ratón de biblioteca está embarazada?"_ Y sabia que estaban tratando de descubrir quién era el padre. Pero nunca lo harían. Es el último que sospecharían.

Encontré un puesto vacio al final de la clase. Ahí fue cuando descubrí que tendría unos meses muy incómodos. Mi barriga aun no era tan grande, pero sabía que dentro de poco estaría apretada aquí dentro. Sin mencionar cuan duras eran estas sillas para mi espalda.

Accidentalmente gemí muy alto, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban enfrente de mí. Se voltearon, probablemente preguntándose porque hacia tanto ruido.

Mierda.

Es Emmett. El hermano del padre de mi hijo no nato. Estos serán unos meses muy largos.

- ¿Todo bien por allá, mamá? – me pregunto con indiferencia.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Como si no fuera nada. Esperaba que me molestaran, pero no lo hicieron.

- Si - forcé una sonrisa para él, espere a que se volteara y volviera hacer lo que sea que los chicos súper desarrollados como él hacen. Pero no lo hizo.

- Brillas. ¿Lo sabías? – dijo.

- ¿Perdón? – dije insegura de lo que sea que él estuviera diciendo.

- Tu. Estas brillando. Tu sabes, por el embarazo y eso. Escuche que eso les pasaba a las chicas. Y definitivamente te está pasando a ti. Es bonito – me dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias – ahí fue cuando decidí que quizás me llevaría bien con él.

Emmett y yo nunca habíamos sido amigos, pero nunca nos odiamos ni nada por el estilo. Cuando tenemos clases juntos, hablamos. Demonios, incluso hemos hecho juntos algunos proyectos escolares. Creo que está asustado de que quizás deje conocer su secreto. La mayoría de la gente piensa que él es solo un gran y tonto jugador de futbol, que difícilmente puede con la escuela. Cuando en realidad, es muy inteligente y a pesar de eso lo esconde. Como sea; esta era la secundaria, algunas personas hacían esa basura. Pero es un chico gracioso, siempre con alguna loca broma y hacia parte de mi trabajo fácil cuando trabajábamos juntos. Así que no teníamos complicaciones.

- ¿De cuánto estas? – me pregunto.

- Ummm – me debatí en si decirle o no. Pero no había el punto. Cuando me vaya la gente podrá sacar cuentas y saberlo – Seis meses.

- ¿Cuál es el sexo?

- Es un niña – no pude evitar la gran sonrisa en mi rostro a pesar de lo que pensara de ella – Elizabeth.

**Edward**

Rodé y enterré la cara en mi almohada, la cual todavía olía a olor de vainilla del shampoo deTanya. Se quedo hasta tarde anoche. Tenía mucho estrés que liberar y ella estaba ahí para la causa. Pero claro ¿Por qué no lo haría?; ella ya se estaba pegando mucho a mí y yo ya me estaba cansando de ella. Mi hermano Emmett se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente y no quería decirme que mierda pasaba. Jasper no tiene idea de que le sucede, porque Em tampoco se lo ha dicho. Nunca nos escondíamos las cosas, así que esperaba que lo dijera pronto. Si recibo otra mala mirada de su parte, no podre soportarlo.

La escuela ha vuelto y ya llevo un par de semanas. Como siempre, sin alardear, pero toda esta mierda de aprender me sale natural, así que voy bien. Estábamos buscando universidades para las cuales aplicar, y estaba comenzando a ver la luz al final del túnel. Emmett estaba pateando traseros en el futbol como siempre. Quizás esté utilizando lo que sea que me tiene molesto, para incrementar su ira en la cancha. Lo que sea que lo haga feliz. Jasper y su pequeña novia Alice, estaban decididos en ir a la universidad juntos y creo que quizás se queden en Seattle.

Yo pienso volar lejos. Y con cada semana que pasa me pongo más y más ansioso.

Eso no es lo único que incrementa con el pasar de las semanas. Ver la barriga de Bella creciendo es insano. Forks es un pueblo pequeño. No es como si nunca hubiéramos visto una adolescente embarazada, todos lo hemos visto alguna vez. El maldito MTV se ha encargado de ello, pero aun y así es algo diferente verlo en esta chica. Es como un gran globo en crecimiento o alguna mierda parecida. Es insano. Ella es joven y ahora tendría que quedarse aquí por siempre. Por lo que he oído nadie sabe quién es el padre.

Pobre chica. Creo que no se sentía muy a gusto con toda la atención que recibía. Yo solo la deje tranquila. No necesito tocar una barriga. Carajo, creo que incluso vi a Emmett el otro día tratando de sentir una patada o algo así. Marica.

Esta mañana deje a Tanya. Así podría gastar todo el tiempo que quiera en su espejo. Estoy enfermo de esperar tanto. Ella sabe a qué hora estoy allá. ¿Es acaso tan difícil para ella estar lista en ese momento? No, no lo creo.

Me detuve en el estacionamiento y vi algo muy interesante. Emmett, Rose y Bella estaban parados en el frente, hablando. Rose tenía su mano en el vientre de Bella, sintiéndolo. Mientras Emmett lo miraba, con orgullo en su cara. Estaba empezando a ponerme muy confundido con su apego a ella.

Desde la distancia, oí a Rosalie arrullar al bulto y la risilla de Bella. Luego desapareció. Su rostro fue reemplazado con una mueca de incomodidad y casi dolor, y sus manos viajaron enseguida a su espalda.

- Bells, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Emmett apresurándose por llegar a ella.

- Si - dijo muy bajo. – Ella se está moviendo mucho y está golpeando todo lo demás dentro de mí.

De repente, Emmett se puso enfrente de ella y se agacho para estar a la altura de la barriga.

- Hola pequeña. Escucha, Elizabeth – se pauso y puso una mano en el vientre. Era un momento tan privado, que incluso yo a quince metros de distancia, sentía que estaba invadiéndolo. – ¡Tienes que ser cuidadosa con tu mamá! Cuando haces eso mucho, la lastimas. Asusta mucho al Tío Emmett cuando ella empieza a quejarse de esa manera, así que se mas solidaria y cuidadosa cuando dejes a esos piececitos patear ¿De acuerdo? – después acaricio el vientre.

Lo observe todo en estado de shock. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Tío Emmett? ¿Por qué se llamaba a él mismo de esa manera con el bebé de Bella? Cuando estoy por acercarme a ellos, veo que Alice y Jasper vienen hasta donde ellos están, así que me quede atrás de nuevo para observar un poco más.

- Hola Bella – dijo Alice.

- Hola Alice. Jasper.

- Bella. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto Jasper.

- Solo estamos jugando con Lizzie – respondió Emmett.

- Em, ¿De verdad piensas que puedes jugar con un niño no nato? – pude ver como Jasper rodaba sus ojos.

- Como sea. Puedo hacerlo. Ella me responde. Observa - se inclino y puso su mano en el vientre – Hey Lizzie, es el Tio Emmie. ¿puedes apurarte en salir para que así podamos jugar cara a cara? – en su cara se dibujo una gran sonrisa y Bella empezó a reírse. – Ves Jazz, te lo dije.

- ¿Te pateo? – Alice comenzó a saltar.

- Cada vez que Emmett le habla, ella lo hace. – Rose puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

- Otra vez ¿De cuánto estas? – le pregunto Alice.

El rostro de Bella decayó y les dedico una triste mirada a Emmett y Rosalie.

- Siete meses.

- ¡Un bebé navideño! – celebro Alice.

Siete meses. ¿Por qué no sabía eso? Siete meses atrás fue Marzo. Siete meses atrás fue cuando ella y yo estuvimos juntos. Siete meses. _No lo puedo creer_. Todo empezó a golpearme como un tren. El extraño comportamiento de Emmett, sus acciones con Bella y la niña. El extraño comportamiento de ella para conmigo a finales del año pasado. Todo fue porque acababa de descubrir su embarazo.

_Santa. Mierda._

Bella estaba embarazada de siete meses. Y yo estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro de que ese bebé podía ser mío. Y ella nunca me lo dijo.

**Bella**

Emmett lo sabía. No sabía como lo hizo, pero lo descubrió. Él obviamente sabía lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo esa noche. Él simplemente lo dedujo y un día me arrincono por ello. No puede mentirle. Tenía una carita de emoción. Desde el momento en que le dije que era verdad, él literalmente se puso a saltar.

Lo hice prometerme que no se lo diría a Edward. No quería eso. Sabía como era él y probablemente solo se enojaría y nos dejaría. De esta manera era más fácil. Emmett no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero entendía porque pensaba todo esto. Solo estaba tratando de hacer lo que pensaba era mejor para mi hija y para mí.

Si le permití que le dijera a su novia. Rosalie. Ella se nos unió fácilmente. Podía decir que a ella no le había gustado ver a Emmett junto a mí. Bueno, más bien Emmett y mi gran vientre. Era increíble el apego que él tenía con la bebé. Es como si ella supiera que él era su tío. Aunque no iba a tener a su padre en su vida, le iba a permitir tener esto. Emmett me pide todos los días que se lo diga. Rose piensa que él solo quiere compartirlo con sus padres, porque piensa que después del enojo, ellos estarán felices por mí y me ayudarían. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, no quería que nadie más se molestara por esto. Tenía un plan y me estaba apegando a el.

Me iba a tomar un par de semanas para tener a la bebé y estar con ella. Luego iba a volver a la escuela. La amiga de mi papá Sue iba a cuidarla durante el día por mí mientras voy a la escuela y trabajo. Mi mejor amigo Jacob va a ayudarme después de la escuela para que pueda hacer mis tareas. Después cuando venga la universidad, mi mamá se estaba muriendo por que fuera allá y viviera con ella. Ella sería mi niñera, para que así pueda ir a la universidad en Florida.

Cuando le conté a Emmett acerca de mi mudanza, juro que iba a llorar. A él no le gustaba la idea de su sobrina estando tan lejos. El chico ya estaba enamorado y totalmente enganchado con ella, y eso que solo sabía de ella desde hace unas pocas semanas. Ese loco incluso se había aparecido por mi casa con bolsas de nueva ropa para bebé. Rose se rio todo el rato mientras él me mostraba cada pieza. Ella me dijo que era imposible detenerlo. Aparentemente en ese viaje de compras, él fue peor que Alice.

Alice y Jasper no lo sabían. Pero algo me decía que lo presentían. Era un poco escalofriante, pero iba a mantener el secreto para mí si ellos no sacaban el tema a relucir. Podía decir que es difícil para Emmett no poder decirle a su hermano. Pero no pienso decir nada hasta que ellos me confronten cuando lo sepan. Lo cual hace momentos como este muy difíciles.

Emmett estaba jugando con mi vientre de nuevo, Rose rodaba sus ojos, Jasper lucía un poco asustado y Alice solo burbujeaba de emoción como siempre.

Sin embargo, ya me estaba cansando de estar aquí y estaba lista para ir a apretarme a mi misma en una de las sillas, solo para poder sentarme un segundo. Rose tuvo que aver visto mi cara de cansada, porque engancho su brazo al mío y me comenzó a ayudar a entrar en la escuela. No llegamos muy lejos, antes que alguien se pusiera enfrente de nosotras y nos bloqueara. Todos se detuvieron abruptamente en sus caminos.

Él estaba mirándome. O mirando dentro de mí. Se veía enojado; sus ojos se sentían como dagas ardientes en mi cuerpo.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Miro mi vientre por unos segundos y luego de nuevo a mí, directamente en mis ojos.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi. Él lo sabía. De alguna manera lo descubrió. ¿Pero cómo?

- Ella… Ella es…. Yo soy…. Demonios Bella – se detuvo para apretarse el puente de la nariz. Cuando me miro de nuevo la furia en sus ojos fue reemplazada por tristeza. Sentí el brazo de Rose apretarse a mi alrededor. – ¿Es mía?

No podía mirarlo. Deje caer mi cabeza hasta mi pecho. Sentí las manos de Emmett sobar mi espalda.

Comencé a morderme el labio con nerviosismo y lentamente asentí con mi cabeza.

Rose se tenso a mi lado, y sorpresivamente, vi a Edward dar unos pasos hacia mí.

Me congele, preguntándome que iba a hacer. Sus manos se acercaron lentamente hacia mí, y las coloco a los lados de mi vientre. Mi pulso se acelero tan rápido que me sorprendí al ver que no me estaba desmayando.

Luego, como la pequeña pateadora que es, Elizabeth pateo sus manos en respuesta.

Lo escuche jadear.

- Hola pequeña.

**Edward**

Una hija. Santa mierda. Tengo una hija. Bella esta concibiendo a mi hija.

Cuando pensé en ello, no pude estar molesto con ella por no decirme. Demonios, no la culpo para nada. Pero después de mirar a mí hermano interactuar con ella, y luego cuando descubrí que era mía, solo sentí una sola cosa: celos. Se suponía que ese debía ser yo. Se suponía que era yo él que tenía que estar estableciendo una relación con la niña y calmando a Bella.

El momento en el que mi mano descanso en su hinchado vientre y sentí esa patadita, me comencé a llenar solo de orgullo y asombro. Una parte de mi estaba allí. Mi corazón se creció con tanto regocijo, que casi me caigo de rodillas. Fue un momento tan intenso.

Quería estar molesto con mi hermano por no decirme que lo sabía. Pero él estaba en lo cierto; no le correspondía decírmelo. Pero él estaba tan orgulloso. Finalmente, alguien estaría ahí para jugar con él todo el tiempo. Ya veía que no podía esperar por ese momento. Alice ya estaba saliendo a comprar todas las semanas y tomo uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de mi casa para convertirlo en un cuarto para la niña.

Mis padres. Ellos sin embargo, se tomaron un par días para acostumbrarse a la idea. Por supuesto estaban asustados con todo eso, pero después como de una semana, se hicieron más a la idea de tener a un bebé por aquí. Demonios, yo todavía estaba muy asustado, pero tenía que mantenerme firme.

Bella y yo hemos estado hablando todos los días y tratando de hacer funcionar esto. Ella sabía que odiaba este lugar y que estaba listo para irme, por eso ella no me lo había dicho. Fui a su casa una semana después de haberme enterado, para recogerla y llevarla a mi casa para la cena. Creí que su padre me iba a cortar las bolas justo en ese momento. De alguna manera logre salir vivo de allí.

Cuando mi madre vio a Bella por primera vez, se puso a llorar. Mamá la abrazo inmediatamente y casi tuvimos que forzarla para que la soltara. Después de esa noche todo pasó como si estuviera predeterminado. Mi mamá adoraba a Bella. Demonios, con todo lo que estaba pasando, creo que comenzamos bien. Estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor que podía en esta situación. Ayudarla en la escuela. Llevarla a lugares, y además ella estaba en mi casa todo el tiempo.

Tanya fue la peor en manejar todo esto. Ella no lo tomo bien para nada. Podía ver en su mirada que sería capaz de dispararle a Bella. En secreto, pensaba que ella deseaba poder empujarla por las escaleras o algo así. Eso me preocupaba en extremo. Mi bebé estaba ahí dentro y era a ella a quien Tanya quería lastimar. Gracias a Dios Tanya nunca estaba sola con Bella. Alguno de mis hermanos o sus novias estaban con ella. Creo que ellos también lo presentían.

Cuando Tanya lo descubrió, vino hasta mi y trato de formar una gran pelea. Estaba demandando respuestas de mi parte. Primero error, nosotros no habíamos empezado nada en el pasado. Segundo, ni siquiera ahora éramos algo. Después de todo eso, ella realmente pensaba que yo iba a escogerla a ella antes que a Bella y a la bebé. Si claro, como no.

Si, era difícil para mí acostumbrarme a la idea. Especialmente cuando tenía menos tiempo del que Bella tuvo para hacerlo, pero lo estoy intentando. Estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto por primera vez en mi maldita vida. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo por Elizabeth.

Demonios, siempre aparecía una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando pensaba en su nombre. Esa pequeña niña me amaba. Ya podía decirlo. Quizás no estaba aquí todavía, pero incluso Bella me lo decía. Cada vez que estoy a su alrededor ella se retuerce y comienza a dar pataditas. Sé que eso volvía loca a Bella y que la ponía muy incómoda, pero lidiaba como una campeona con eso y me dejaba disfrutar el sentirla.

Lo cual era lo que estábamos haciendo justo ahora. Esta era una de esas noches en las que Bella se quedaba a cenar. Su papá trabajaba hasta tarde algunas noches, y a mi mamá no le gustaba que Bella estuviera sola en su casa. Ella ya había comenzado su octavo mes y estaba tan grande, pensé que cualquier día podría explotar. Mi papá pensaba que no había forma de que llegara a término completo.

Así que, aquí estábamos descansando en la sala de mis padres, Bella en un lado del sofá y yo en el otro, masajeando sus pies. Si, hacia eso. La estaban matando en estos días. Otra cosa que note, fue su brillo. Quizás estaba incomoda cada minuto del día, pero estaba bien con eso, porque era por nuestra hija.

Podía sentir mi corazón rebosar de amor, cuando la veía. Su mano estaba puesta donde Elizabeth estaba, y sus ojos estaban cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Hmm? – me miro. Solo había felicidad en sus ojos.

- Tú, ¿Qué está pasando por esa hermosa cabeza tuya?

- Solo estaba pensando en ella. Imaginando como se vería. – Ella me sonrió. Pero yo ya sabía la respuesta.

- Ella va a lucir justo como su madre - le sonreí de regreso – Con tus ojos chocolates y tu cabello castaño. Una pequeña tú corriendo por todo el lugar. Va a ser hermosa.

Bella se rio de mi. Ella realmente se reía como si yo estuviera bromeando.

- Oh. Estas tan equivocado, Cullen. - Me encantaba cuando me llamaba así. Significaba que estaba siendo juguetona conmigo. – Ella va a ser mas como su papá. Va a tener tus ojos verdes y tu color de cabello. Con suerte no tan desordenado, con suerte tendrá la textura de mi cabello pero nada más, ella será toda como tú. Pero quiero que tenga mi nariz y tus mejillas. Y la figura de tu madre.

- ¿Piensas que es así como va a pasar? – baje sus pies y me acerque a ella.

- Si, si se parece a ti, no hay manera de que no sea bonita.

Juro que amo a esta mujer. Le sonreí. Ella es demasiado maravillosa para mí, pero no podía evitar mi emoción por estar conectado a ella en la mejor manera posible.

Me acerque más. Puse más almohadas detrás de ella para que estuviera sentada en mi próximo movimiento. Cuando estuvo bien y cómoda, acaricie con lentitud su mejilla, como lo venia estado haciendo mas y mas últimamente. Nunca tuve el valor de hacer lo que quería. Pero ahora, no había manera de que retrocediera.

Me incline y lentamente presione mis labios con los de ella.

Ella no me aparto. De hecho me estaba respondiendo. Lentamente acerque mi lengua y delinee su labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Ella me lo permitió. Comencé a masajear mi lengua con la suya. Sentí sus manos en mi cabello y como enredo sus dedos en el para tenerme más cerca. Por supuesto lo hice.

Antes de que nos dejáramos llevar, la aparte suavemente; descansando mi frente en la de ella. Una de mis manos encontró el camino hacia su vientre y lo acaricie.

- Bella – susurre y me incline para darle otro rápido beso.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? – escuche una voz emocionada detrás de nosotros. Bella y yo saltamos.

Maldita Alice.

- ¡Oh, mi Dios, ustedes dos! – ella estaba saltando para este momento.

- Alice, ya basta – yo prácticamente le gruñí.

- ¿Qué? ¡Esto lo hace todo perfecto! Ahhh. ¡Jasper, ven! – grito hacia las escaleras.

Me tomo un segundo mirar a Bella, y darme cuenta de que estaba un poco asustada. Me incline y bese su frente.

- Todo está bien. Sshhh. – se veía muy tensa y eso no podía ser bueno. Necesitaba que Alice se fuera. Ahí fue cuando Jasper y Emmett entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Qué cariño? – Jasper agarro a Alice por la cintura.

- ¿Imagina que acabo de ver?

- Alice, en serio, ya basta – le advertí.

- Viejo, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Emmett - ¿Está todo bien con Bella y Lizze? ¿Bella? – miro a mi lado.

- Todo está bien, pero Alice necesita calmarse e irse. Puedo besar a la madre de mi hija si me da la gana.

- Edward - escuche decir a Bella tan bajo como un suspiro. Pero Alice pensaba que era el momento adecuado para chillar de emoción y Emmett de chocar las manos con Jasper. Ellos tenían que estar bromeando. Casi no podía voltear la mirada por lo sorprendido que me dejo su estupidez.

- ¡Edward! – Esta vez Bella me llamo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la mire y acaricie su estomago un poco más.

- Edward, creo que rompí fuente – en un instante me levante y vi que había agua por todo el sofá.

- ¡Papá! ¡Hospital!

**Bella**

Estoy caliente. Me duele. Todavía no estoy lista. Es muy pronto.

El papá de Edward me advirtió que probablemente llegaría antes de tiempo, pero pensaba que tres semanas antes, quizás unos cuantos días. Mi mamá no está aquí. Se supone que este aquí para esto. Esme, la mamá de Edward, la llamo. Así que ella estará en el primer avión que salga para acá, pero no había manera de que llegara a tiempo. De alguna manera ya tenía seis centímetros de dilatación. Lo suficiente como para poder recibir la epidural. Los doctores piensan que no tardara tanto con lo rápido que se está dando todo.

Mi papá está afuera en la sala de espera. Sé que no hay manera en la que él quisiera estar aquí y presenciar como su nieta salía de la vagina de su hija. Alice, de alguna manera, logro que se calmara allá afuera.

Edward de tanto caminar de aquí para allá estaba creando un hoyo en el piso de la habitación del hospital, y estaba comenzando a asustarme y por eso no podía seguir viéndolo.

- Edward, ya basta – Dijo Esme por mí.

La mejor madre del mundo.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedes asustarte ahora. Esto acerca de Bella, y puedo decirte que la tienes al borde de las desesperación, así que cálmate ahora mismo.

¡Así se habla Mamá E!

Justo en ese momento otra contracción me golpeo. No eran tan malas, gracias a las drogas. De hecho pensaba que Edward sentía más dolor que yo. Estaba fluctuando a mí alrededor comprobando que estaba bien. No podía controlarme a mí misma. Agarre su rostro y lo atraje hacia a mí.

- Edward, estoy bien. ¿De acuerdo? Puedes calmarte. Todo va a estar bien. - mire sus ojos y espere a que se calmara. Después de unos minutos asintió con su cabeza y dejo que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera en sus labios.

¿Qué demonios? Estaba en el trabajo de parto de su hija. Así que, acerque más su rostro al mío y gentilmente lo bese.

Así fue como pasaron los treinta minutos siguientes. Él estaba tratando de recomponerse. Esme estaba haciendo todas las cosas bien. Me sobaba la espalda cuando lo necesitaba, me daba hielo y palabras de aliento.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que los doctores se estaban alistando y me decían que era tiempo. Eran como un torbellino alrededor mío. Ahora estaba nerviosa y de alguna manera Edward se recompuso. Esme estaba en un lado y Edward en el otro.

- ¿Estás lista amor? – me pregunto y yo asentí – Tu puedes hacerlo – me dio un último beso antes de que el doctor me dijera que pujara. Lo cual hice.

Puje, y puje y puje. Grite en algunas y llore en otras. Sentía como si no estuviera llegando a ninguna parte, cuando finalmente me dijeron que estaba coronando. Todo lo que pude pensar fue, ¿Eso es todo?

Seguí pujando. Esme estaba viendo como salía la bebé, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Realmente estaba extrañada por eso, pero no estaba en condiciones como para que me importara. Edward todavía estaba a mi lado; con mi pierna en una mano y sosteniendo mi mano en la otra.

Finalmente el doctor me dijo que me faltaba pujar una sola vez más para que saliera por completo. Era como si la línea final estuviera aquí mismo, e iba a ir por ella con todo. Puje tan fuerte como me fue posible, estaba convencida que alguna de mis partes internas se habían salido por el esfuerzo que hice.

Cuando lo oí. Su llanto. Mi hija estaba llorando. Bueno, Esme también estaba llorando, pero Elizabeth era sin duda más ruidosa.

Edward comenzó a apartar el cabello de mi cara.

- Lo hiciste amor. Lo hiciste muy bien – mi rostro se vio cubierto por sus besos. Estaba más que cansada y lista para dormir, pero no hasta que la conociera.

Luego, una enfermera vino y puso un suave bulto en mi pecho. Ella es perfecta. Exactamente como pensé.

Igual a Edward. Ella tiene sus ojos y su color de cabello. Una cabeza llena de abundante cabello que estaba pegado por todas partes. No pude evitar reírme por eso.

- Hola bebé. Soy tu mami y este es tu papi – dije mirándola y acariciando su cabello. Luego, Edward se inclino y dejo un suave beso en su cabeza, nariz y mejilla. Era el gesto más dulce, pero significaba mucho para mí.

- Hola Elizabeth. Hola mi bebé – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Te lo dije – lo mire.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella es igual a ti – me reí. Él se acerco mucho más y beso el tope de su cabecita.

- Bien - Después me miro con la emoción contenida en sus ojos.

- Gracias. Esto lo mejor que alguien me ha dado. Gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto, Bella. Te amo. – Después me beso con más pasión de la que alguna vez había sentido.

Solo para ser interrumpidos por el llanto de la bebé. Y así es como comenzó.

* * *

><p>¿No son lindos?<p>

Quizas no era el mejor momento pero ellos fueron fuertes, tomaron su responsabilidad y comenzaron a darle una familia a esa hermosa niña.

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y me dejen un Review.

Un Abrazo Enorme.

Vilie :D


End file.
